This invention relates to a cable chain for an automobile tire.
The conventional cable chain for mounting on an automobile tire to provide additional traction in snow or ice conditions comprises two longitudinal metal cables, the length of each of which is a approximately equal to the circumference of the tire, and several shorter cables each of length about equal to the width of the tire. The shorter cables are attached to the longer cables so that the longer cables can be placed in spaced parallel relationship at a distance from each other substantially equal to the length of the shorter cables. In use, the cable chain is wrapped around the tire of a vehicle and the two ends of each longer cable are attached together, so that the shorter cables extend across the tire tread. Each shorter cable is provided with multiple traction sleeves for digging into the snow or ice and providing improved traction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,078 issued May 16, 1989 to Keun I. Chang discloses a cable chain in which the traction sleeves are substantially square in external cross section. As a result, distinct gripping edges are formed at the periphery of the traction sleeve, for digging into the ice or snow.